libellule
by Louise Malone
Summary: Edward vampire, Bella fragile...malade...une décision à prendre...


C'était une après-midi comme une autre, de la fin du mois de mai.

Il faisait gris, mais l'air était chaud.

Je marchais dans le parc, perdu dans des pensées égoïstes et amères.

Je l'ai entendue approcher de loin.

La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'est qu'elle était fragile.

Ca, et puis une drôle de sensation dans ma poitrine morte.

Comme des papillons qui s'y propageraient.

J'ai secoué la tête.

Insensible.

Je voulais être insensible.

Bien sur qu'elle était fragile. Elle était humaine, et la fragilité était leur caractéristique principale.

Et puis, tout de suite, j'ai été frappé par autre chose.

Son odeur.

Elle sentait bon. Vraiment bon.

Mais son odeur était si faible…

Alors, j'ai chassé la colère qui me rongeait depuis quelques minutes et je me suis concentré.

Les bruits.

Son cœur.

Petit colibris…Je me le suis représenté ainsi, un tout petit oiseau battant faiblement des ailes dans le ciel trop grand pour lui.

Il battait. Faiblement. Désordonné.

Je savais que c'était une fille, jeune, haletante.

Elle s'était introduite sur nos terres une dizaine de minutes auparavant.

Idiote.

Inconsciente.

Elle approchait, cependant.

Son pas était léger, sautillant sans doute.

Et en même temps malhabile, hésitant.

Je me suis concentré sur l'odeur.

A la fois si appétissante et si inconsistante.

J'étais sur le qui-vive.

Quelque chose se passait.

Dans ma tête, juste là.

Quelque chose d'inconnu.

Plus de 90 ans d'existence, et enfin de la nouveauté.

Le parc de notre maison était grand.

Je n'y vivais pas seul, mais je j'étais le seul à n'en jamais sortir.

Je n'aimais pas me mêler aux humains.

Leurs pensées me heurtaient.

Et là, d'un seul coup j'ai réalisé.

Je ne l'entendais pas.

Elle.

L'humaine qui arrivait.

Parce qu'elle arrivait.

Et rien.

J'étais dérouté.

Je n'avais pas peur. Non, c'était juste nouveau.

Et la nouveauté ne faisait pas parti de ma vie, habituellement.

Je regardais les roses.

Il y en avait tant.

Esmée les aimait, et mon père n'a jamais rien pu lui refuser.

J'étais seul pourtant ce jour-là, à coté de la tonnelle.

J'attendais.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Il me suffisait de partir. Avancer, vers la maison. Rentrer, tout refermer.

Elle serait partie alors…

Mais non.

Et je l'ai vue.

Une fille, en effet.

Pâle.

Si pâle.

Plus encore que moi.

Un jean trop grand. Un pull trop long.

Son regard.

Oh, ces yeux.

Ils lui mangeaient le visage.

Immenses.

Déstabilisants.

Si purs.

Si durs.

Un regard fantomatique, angoissant, obsédant.

Je me suis figé.

Elle portait un foulard bleu marine sur la tête.

Je savais pourquoi.

Je le savais.

Et tout, tout s'expliquait.

Elle n'avait plus de cheveux.

Son sang était faible.

Son cœur fragile.

Mes mains se sont ouvertes toutes seules, dans un geste d'impuissance rageuse.

La colère m'a secoué.

Pas elle…

Elle était si jeune, pourquoi ?

Elle m'a vu.

Elle a eu peur.

Je savais qu'elle avait peur.

Elle avait enfreint les règles.

Mais elle a soulevé le menton.

Courageuse.

Très loin, sans doute, des peurs matérielles.

Je l'ai fixée.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je me promène ! »

Sa voix était claire, mais faible.

« Tu n'as pas vu les panneaux interdisant d'entrer ? »

« Bien sur que si ! Il y en a tous les 5 mètres ! »

J'ai retenu un sourire.

« Et tu es entrée quand même ? »

« Bien sur ! On ne ferait jamais rien dans la vie, si on se laissait impressionner par des interdictions ! »

J'ai souris cette fois.

Amusante.

Mais elle était sur la défensive.

J'ai vu l'ombre sous ses yeux. Presque violette.

Elle était fatiguée.

Son coeur faisait des ratés.

Je lui ai montré le banc.

Elle a hésité, ses bras croisés autour de sa taille.

Je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol, espérant qu'elle m'imite.

Elle s'est alors assise en tailleur, provocante mais effrayée.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ? »

« Je voulais voir les roses. On dit que ce sont les plus belles du pays »

« Et c'est vrai ? »

« Oh oui ! »

Je me suis levé et lui ai alors cueillie un gros bouquet.

Elle l'a prit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle s'est mise à pleurer et je suis resté muet, figé dans mon inhumanité.

« Je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié de moi ! »

« Je n'ai pas pitié »

En fait si. Non, mais…C'était plus compliqué que ça.

Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard du sien.

Elle m'hypnotisait.

Qui était –elle ?

Elle a reniflé et m'a regardé, petit animal prit en faute :

« Tu devrais me jeter dehors ! Je me suis introduit chez toi ! Et au lieu de ça… »

Je l'ai regardée encore, avec plus d'attention que je n'en avais jamais eu.

Son odeur était plus forte. Mais elle était presque supportable, tant elle était délayée par la maladie. Elle me berçait néanmoins…

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête.

Je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte.

« Je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Tu as un sacré caractère, pour t'introduire comme ça ici ! Ça me plait ! Surtout si tu as vu les panneaux et que tu as continué quand même ! »

Elle a rit à travers ses larmes.

« J'ai surtout adoré celui qui dit « attention vampires » ! »

J'ai ris avec elle. C'était le préféré de Jasper…

Je l'ai fixée encore.

Elle regardait les roses que je lui avais cueillies.

Je pouvais voir ses veines, à travers la fine peau de son visage.

Elle était belle. D'une beauté pure et éternelle.

« De quelle couleur étaient tes cheveux ? »

Elle a eu l'air surprise :

« Bruns. Bouclés. »

J'ai fermé les yeux et l'ai imaginée.

Ma poitrine s'est serrée bizarrement.

Elle a penché la tête sur le coté et m'a observé attentivement.

« Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ! Tu es si blanc ! Tu…tu es malade toi aussi ? »

« En fait je suis déjà mort ! »

Elle a rit.

Encore ce son, cristallin et désespéré à la fois. Un son qui faisait monter une force nouvelle dans ma poitrine…

« Et moi presque… »

Sa voix s'est voulue sarcastique, mais elle s'est brisée sur le dernier mot.

La souffrance m'a habité d'un seul coup.

Non ! Non je refusais qu'elle meure ! Sa vie était précieuse ! J'avais oublié, à quel point la vie était belle, et fragile.

Je me suis levé, agité.

Elle m'a regardé, surprise et effrayée.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Bella.. »

« Si…si tu pouvais choisir, est-ce que tu voudrais vivre ? »

Elle a secoué la tête, fermant les yeux.

La connexion entre nous s'est coupée et j'ai rugit intérieurement.

Sa voix était dure, quand elle a parlé.

« Moi qui commençais à penser que tu étais intelligent ! Bien sur que j'ai envie de vivre ! »

L'urgence m'a habité.

Mon esprit a fait le point, comme un photographe se décide, juste avant de prendre une photo.

J'ai pensé à Carlisle, et à Rosalie.

La décision qu'ils avaient prise. L'égoïsme que je leur avais toujours prêté. Sauver quelqu'un, parce qu'il vous plait.

Jamais je n'avais imaginé me retrouver dans cette situation.

Et j'y étais.

Je n'étais plus un monstre.

Non. Au contraire, mon humanité morte renaissait avec violence, dans mon cœur, dans ma tête.

L'urgence m'a fait rire.

J'y étais.

Là ou je n'avais jamais souhaité me trouver.

Face à mon destin.

J'allais choisir.

J'avais déjà choisi.

Pour elle.

Cette gamine, qui devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, et qui allait mourir, oui mourir, de toutes façons.

Je la voulais.

A moi.

Pour toujours.

Rien qu'à moi.

Je me suis levé et j'ai pris sa main.

Elle avait peur, alors j'ai caressé sa joue.

J'ai fixé une rose dans son foulard.

Son regard était apeuré, son cœur battait plus vivement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

« N'aies pas peur ! On va jouer, d'accord ? Ferme les yeux…Imagine que je vais te sauver…Je suis un prince charmant et mon baiser peut te sauver la vie, d'accord ? »

Elle s'est détendue et a rit :

« Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour… »

J'ai serré son corps contre le mien, l'enlaçant et commençant à danser.

« Laisse toi aller…Je vais juste te sauver… »

Elle a obéit, et a fermé les yeux.

Elle était une libellule.

Ma libellule.

J'ai sourit. Ma petite libellule bleue…

Je l'ai contemplée.

Une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

J'ai posé mes lèvres dessus.

J'ai été surpris par la chaleur de sa peau.

J'ai laissé glisser mes lèvres le long de sa joue, puis je suis allé trouver sa bouche.

Elle a sursauté mais n'a pas cherché à échapper au baiser.

C'était délicieux.

Comme je l'avais imaginé, sans doute, à l'époque ou mes 17 ans étaient vivants.

J'ai goûté la douceur de sa bouche, inscrivant dans ma mémoire le goût fruité de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa langue, l'application avec laquelle elle me rendait mon baiser.

Puis, la soutenant par la taille, j'ai embrassé sa mâchoire, me rapprochant de sa veine jugulaire à peine palpitante.

J'ai embrassé son cou et elle a gémit un peu.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de la regarder, mais j'ai caressé son dos, juste avant de plonger mes dents dans son cou gracile.

Elle a eu un petit cri et j'ai bu, surpris de trouver son sang plus chaud et plus enivrant que je n'avais imaginé.

J'ai eu du mal à m'arrêter.

Tellement de mal.

Mais j'ai réussi à l'imaginer, avec de longues boucles brunes désordonnées.

Alors j'ai relevé la tête et je l'ai soulevée.

Sur le banc ou je l'ai couchée elle a commencé à se tordre de douleur, et j'ai su que ma famille n'allait pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

J'ai cueilli des roses.

Presque toutes les roses de la tonnelle.

Je les ai disposées à terre, et je l'ai allongée dessus.

La transformation convulsait son corps, et la culpabilité me brisait le cœur.

Je me suis allongé sur elle, pour contenir à la fois sa souffrance et la mienne.

Et j'ai attendu, que sa vie soit prise, pour que la notre puisse commencer.

L'espoir étreignait mon cœur mort.

L'espoir que ma libellule déploie ses ailes et devienne mienne.


End file.
